Remember The One-Eyed Witch
by SunflowerSuperhero
Summary: Arthur had spent many times trying to convince himself all he felt for Francis was friendship, but some days he's just not sure anymore. A France/Uk with a bit of Prussia/Canada sprinkled on top
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Ok here goes story number two, Fr/Uk, don't like, don't read *warning: may contain the perverted frog***

* * *

Arthur had spent many times trying to convince himself that all he felt for Francis was friendship but sometimes he just wasn't sure anymore. Every time he walked through the door of the potions classroom, or anytime he saw him for that matter, Arthur had to shake his head to keep the word _sexy_ from entering his thoughts.  
As Snape began to take attendance, Arthur noticed that Gilbert and Matthew were missing …_..probably making out in one of the secret passageways or the Room of Requirement,_ he thought. Those two had been going out since the end of 5th year and where one was, the other could usually be found.  
Arthur jumped as his thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Francis plonking down his books and sitting next to him, his silky blonde hair pulled back with a ribbon the exact sapphire blue colour of his eyes. Arthur resisted the urge to reach out and stroke it to see if it felt the as soft as it looked.  
"Late, Mr. Bonnefoy." said the potions master, never looking up from his papers. "Now all of you pair up with the person next to you and brew the potion at directed on page 394."  
Arthur and Francis pulled out their potion books and kits.  
"How was Ancient Runes, mon amour?"  
"Not bad, frog how was Divination?"  
"Like every year, Trelawney has already picked out her death prediction victim."  
"Who is it this year?"  
"Some third year Gryffindor, Harry something"  
"Poor kid"  
Francis nodded in agreement. The Divination teacher always made a point to predict the death of at least one student every year, though they never came true, Arthur was happy it wasn't Francis.  
"Ok, I'll boil the eye of newt and lace wing flies if you cut the bezor."  
"You got it."  
The two were quiet for a few minutes until Francis asked,  
"How was you summer? Muggles treat you well?"  
"Not too bad, we went to London, and of course they treat me well they're my parents!"  
"Just checking," he said with a smirk. "If not I might have to do something about that."  
"What on earth would you do frog? Creep them out with one of your perverted comments? Out of curiosity how was your summer? How many children did you permanently scar?"  
"I could…. Or a few other things. Speaking of curiosity why do you always assume the worse of me? I spent a peaceful summer on the beach and, actually I visited London as well."  
"Because usually the worst I can think of isn't half as bad as what you actually do."  
"Are you sure about that, mon amour?" Francis asked, resting his hand on Arthur's thigh. Arthur froze, _what the hell is this frog going to do? _"Because I'm pretty sure it's the other way around, that mind of yours can get to be as dirty as mine." His hand moved up his thigh and squeezed his vital regions, Arthur jumped up and away from hand.  
"You arsehole of a frog-"  
Arthur's comments were interrupted as the cauldron exploded.  
_*BOOM*_  
"Shit/merde!" they both exclaimed in unison.  
"Kirkland!" Snape growled from across the classroom. "10 points from Ravenclaw."  
"Professor it's not fair just to blame Arthur-"  
"Quiet, Mr. Bonnefoy, unless your friend here wants to lose more points."  
_Of course Francis wouldn't lose any points; Snape would never take any away from his own house_. Thought Arthur.  
"At least you aren't in Gryffindor, then it would have been at least 20, probably more."  
"True." Leave it to Francis to look on the bright side.  
_*RIIINNGG*_  
The duo packed up and dashed out of the classroom, Care for Magical Creatures was outside today. Some days Arthur could swear that Snape purposely let them out late so it would be impossible to get to the next class on time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Forgive the shortness of this chapter, I promise the next one will be longer *wink, wink* Sunflowers from Ivan**

* * *

"You guys were almost late." _*tsk, tsk*_ Gilbert taunted as they arrived; he received little reaction as the two were still hunched over catching their breath.  
"Gil, you know you shouldn't tease them. I'm sure Snape made it miserable enough" said Matthew, suppressing a smile.  
"Whatever you say, Mattie" Gilbert replied and kissed him on the cheek, causing a jumbo blush to rise where Gil's lips had just been.  
Hagrid led the large group of students into the forest, today they were learning about hippogriffs.  
"Da, da, da, da" Hagrid announced. "Meet Buckbeak."  
Many students looked surprised and jabbered quietly to their friends, they had not expected to get to see an actual hippogriff. Arthur studied the creature, it was beautiful and had a noble look about it-_not that different from Francis, _he thought, and immediately asked himself why he was thinking that. They all were taught how to properly approach a hippogriff and before long class had ended.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Matthew's twin brother as he saw them.  
"Hey, Alfred" they all replied.  
"Do you guys know yet?"  
"Know what?"  
"You didn't tell them?!" he asked turning to Matthew.  
"I umm…"  
"Anyway were having this totally awesome party in the Gryffindor common room tonight. The password is _Fortuna Major_. Hope you guys can come!" Alfred dashed off, probably recruiting more people for the party.  
"You going?"  
"I'm not sure I might, you?"  
"I will if you will I don't want to be stuck at he will of Alfred alone."  
"Ok I'll go, maybe there'll be firewhisky he's pretty good at sneaking that in."  
"So your just in it for the alcohol?"  
"As if you're going for more than just the wine, frog!"  
Francis and Arthur had agreed to meet up by the one eyed witch passageway after dinner, then they would head to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning: contains smut, once again don't like, don't read, but if if you insist, then do proceed. Enjoy. Sunflowers from Ivan.**

* * *

Arthur was the first to get there.  
"Francis? Are you here?"  
Arthur knew he was cutting it close to curfew so he slipped into the passageway to make sure the grouchy caretaker, Filtch, didn't catch him. _What I wouldn't give for a Marauder's Map right about now_, he thought, _or at least a GPS tracker_.  
"Arthur? Mon amour? Are you there?"  
"Francis?"  
"Who else would it be?"  
Arthur slid out of the passage.  
"Hiding?"  
"Yeah, wouldn't want Filtch-"  
"Who's there?! Students out of bed, they should know better shouldn't they Mrs. Norris?"  
"Dammit!" whispered Francis.  
"Get in the passage!" Arthur replied shoving him in. Francis quickly obeyed. How was it Filtch always managed to find them? Arthur asked himself as he closed the enterence behind them,  
"You know this is kind of cozy in here, we could start our own little _party_ in here if you know what I mean." Francis said with a perverted grin. _Don't tempt me_, though Arthur. He looked up to give the frog a smart ass reply when he noticed France's jaw was practically on the ground. Then he noticed a grin begin to form.  
"SHIT! Did I say that out loud?!"  
"You shouldn't keep your thoughts to yourself, I like the way you think."  
Francis leaned over, closing what little space there was between him and Arthur, and kissed him, his lips like a butterfly's touch. He was about to pull away when Arthur grabbed the back of his neck, rumpling the bow he had looked at during potions earlier in the day, and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss.  
"Still up for that 'little party'?" asked Francis against Arthur's lips. Arthur groaned, how was it possible for anyone to be _so _sexy?  
"A simple yes or no would do." Francis said, pinning him against the ground and grinding his hips against Arthur's. Francis pulled the ribbon that was practically falling out anyway, from his hair and tossed it aside, the hair framing his face in the way that had originally caught Arthur's eye. Arthur hoped that Francis couldn't feel the hardness growing in his pants from the grinding, he knew his hopes were dead as he saw a grin form on the frog's face. Francis knew _exactly_ what this was doing to him.  
"_Francis...," _Arthur moaned.  
"Yes, mon cher?"  
"Let the party begin." He grabbed Francis's green and silver necktie, pulled him down, and began undoing the buttons of his shirt, but after button number four Arthur decided, _what the hell_, and yanked the rest of the shirt open causing severed buttons to fly everywhere. _Francis either better know how to sew or have an extra shirt_, he thought with a clouded mind. Francis, on the other hand, wasted no time, going straight for Arthur's pants and then for his own revealing a length that made Arthur wonder how it would fit. Arthur stopped for a moment, just to take in Francis's beauty, before pulling him back down for a heated continued kissing Francis slowly working his way down and groaning every so often on Arthur's jaw, his neck, his chest. It was agony to Arthur trying not to scream, _why couldn't Francis get on with it already?He had to feel hard he was_, _considering how close his face was getting. _Arthur's suspicions were correct Francis did realize but slowed down even more as he neared Arthur's base.  
"_Francis..._" Arthur moaned.  
"Yes, mon cher?"  
"Would you mind kicking the 'party' up a notch?"  
"I would but I think I'll have a bit of fun first." He said nipping at Arthur's tip.  
"But you've had your fun already ..._please..._._Francis" _he said his voice breaking off and he began whimpering , he was in desperate need of release. Francis hated to see his Arthur in any sort of pain, he kissed Arthur in his cheek and lifted Arthur's legs above his hips.  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
Arthur was truly touched by his concern, but he would never let Francis know that.  
"Frog... I think you're stalling on purpose... Yes..." His voice trailed off as the last word came out and Francis entered his ass, stroking it every so often with those silky hands.  
Arthur was right to be concerned he realized as he felt first hand how very _big _Francis really was. Arthur was stretched beyond how far he originally thought possible, but Francis felt right burried inside him, he felt natural and _soo_ good.  
Francis moaned, and Arthur knew they were thinking the same thing. Francis was picking up pace and pushing and pulling out of him faster and harder every time.  
"Francis..." Arthur moaned with pleasure as Francis hit him in places no one else could possibly reach. _Dear lord this is better than scones..._ he thought as he pushed back against Francis before cumming onto Francis's chest, about the same time as Francis reached his peak and collapsed onto Arthur pouring into him. They both lied there panting.  
_*creek*Shit!_ Was the only thing Arthur could think of before the door tho the "secret" passage opened.  
"We knew we heard someone didn't we Mrs.-"  
Filtch stopped abrubtly as he realized what he had just walked in on, his face going a little red.  
"Ummm..."  
"Bonjour Monsieur Filtch...will you be joining us this fine evening?" Francis asked in his best creeper voice considering he was still trying to catch his breath. Filtch dashed out, fearing for his safety muttering something about how he should get a pay raise.  
"You weren't serious were you?" Asked Arthur a bit panicked.  
"Of course not! I don't feel up to sharing, especially not with that cranky old bastard. Not when you are involved, ma très chère."  
Arthur didn't think Alfred's party could have even came close to their own party, nothing could even compare, though it might be hard to use this passage to get to Hogsmede with a straight face. _Dammit, _thought Arthur, _tomorrow is going to be fun trying to sit next to Francis in class with a stright face, oh well._ Arthur lied there surrounded by Francis's warmth, and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Ok as this was my first time writing smut some one want to be nice and tell me how I did? Pwitty pwese?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: PASTAA!**

* * *

"Hey, where were you guys last night? You missed the awesome me singing kareoke!" asked Gilbert then next morning.  
"Yeah, I was wondering that too. Where were you?"  
Arthur and Francis refused to meet each others eyes, for when they did, they turned beet red.  
"Well... Um I had this one thing.."  
"Ummm... I had to ... Ummm"  
Gilbert burst into laughter and Alfred was suppressing a smile.  
"I get the feeling I know _exactly_ where you two were last night, sure took you long enough me and Alfred had our money down for months! Which means the awesome me has won, Alfred you owe me 20 pounds!"  
"Dang it! I thought for sure I'd win this one!"  
"You also thought you'd win for sure when you bet that Slytherin girl would "become one" with Ivan by the end if first year!"  
"Well I had good reasoning behind it-"  
"Oh here we go again-"  
"You just think your so awesome-"  
"I don't think, I know-"  
"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET!" Shouted another Ravenclaw over the two, Ludwig, Arthur thought his name was. Yes, Ludwig was his name, he was in ancient runes with Arthur. He was an OCD neat freak, whom Arthur got stuck working with on the first project of the year. Neither Alfred or Gilbert were phased and continued bickering.  
"Don't waste your breath, they'll shut up eventually." Arthur told Ludwig, barely looking up, as he was used to this daily occurrence. Ludwig nodded, ribbon his temples, it was too early to deal with this.  
"You trying out for Quidditch this year?" Asked Francis who had quietly taken the seat next to him.  
"God no, I'd fall off the broom within five minutes."  
"All too true ma chèrie." He said, his hand slowly sneaking onto Arthur's thigh.  
"Fuck you, frog" Arthur said slapping his hand away, he never allowed his inner Iggy to show in public.  
"You did mon amor, or are you forgetting last night?"  
Arthur blushed a deep shade of crimson, and muttered incoherent phrases, probably attempting to cuss out Francis, but so embarrassed he couldn't form complete words'  
"Frog" he finally settled with.  
*_RRIIINNGGG*_ the bell for their first class shrieked telling them to get their asses to class, but the two looked at each other and mutually decided to ditch class, as they ran to the one-eyed witch passage to finish what they had started last night.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if this is then end or if I'll add to it, but if it is, *holds out cookie canister* Russian tea cakes to anyone who got all three of my jokes!(2 in chapter 1, 1 in chapter 4, pg. 394 [HP3], Divination death prediction for Harry [HP3], wanting to "become one" with Ivan [Belarus&Russia]**


End file.
